One's true feelings
by Inuyashasfirstmate
Summary: The final battle with naraku has begun with Kikyo,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo and Inuyasha this should be a cinch. Of course everthing can't have an happy ending.(song fic:Part of Evanessence's 'Immortal')


One's true feelings-a Kikyo fic.

Inuyasha

Ah yes the battle with Naraku is almost over. With the help of my pals and Kikyo how couldn't it? Just one more 'iron reaver soul stealer' and he should be history." Iron re...ahhhhhhhh" Why... do I feel so weak? It's not the new moon. Everything is going black. "INUYASHA!" Kagome? Why is all of this happening? Finally the suffering ends and all is black.

Kagome

"Inuyasha," His body turned limp as well as cold. "Don't leave me!!" I shook him rapidly though I knew it was no good. "NOOOOOOOOO! Wake up! SIT SIT SIT" He didn't even budge when his body went deeper into the ground.  
"I love you hear me!!!" Don't die...

Kikyo

"Naraku your reign of terror ends now!!!" My sacred arrow pierced his evil heart making the air feel much lighter. I heard cheers from the monk and slayer along with the kitsune. But some voices I expected to hear didn't rise above the rest. "Well I see your not impressed Inuyasha" I stated only to turn around and see him dead with my grieving reincarnation at his side. "Inu...Inuyasha?" I don't know how my voice lost its harsh edge so quickly. I don't love this...this mutt anymore. Do I? Soon after I left my dream world I saw the others grieving alongside that wench dared to be called my reincarnation. "Leave him be," I said my cold demeanor regaining its strength. "It's just his time." The kitsune called Shippo dared questioned me with "Why are you crying then?" Indeed I was. "Grrr...I'm HAPPY he died see ...I'm smiling. HAHAHa!" I was going insane. I couldn't take it anymore.

Miroku

I looked up with watery eyes to see a very confused Kikyo. She was obviously deciding to care or not about the death of her beloved. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She finally screamed taking off in the direction opposite from us. "Kikyo..." Sango started. I patted her shoulder. "Just calm down," I said soothingly "she has been hurt the most out of all of us. She risked her life to be reunited with her one and only true love, Inuyasha. Now he's dead and she will never get that second chance again. Just give her time to put herself together." Sango nodded in understanding and went back to helping Kagome with her grief.

Kikyo

* * *

I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears.

* * *

Many times I tried to take my second life away. I tried drowning myself once. But something stopped me. It was Inuyasha. What would he do? Will he kill himself to be with me? It was obvious that he still loved me a lot. But he still had so much to live for. He could help people with problems like I had when I was truly alive. I didn't have much of a child hood. I always had to protect the jewel. But on uneventful nights he'd sneak me out of the village and show me the finer things in life. Dancing in the moonlight, watching the sunset. All of it was beautiful...but now we can never do that again...

* * *

If you have to leave I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone...

* * *

on many restless nights of my second life Inuyasha kept coming into my head. His smile...his laugh. All of it was genuine. Why did I fall into that trap of that bastard Naraku? Why didn't I believe my heart?

* * *

These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real. There's just so much that time cannot erase

* * *

The pain of letting my arrow even come close to Inuyasha's heart still lingers in my soul. I was telling myself not to but I did it! Why when all I get in the end is a dead lover. Did I even think once about what I would find at the end? Who would be waiting there when the pain and suffering of Naraku's wrath was over? I must of thought it was Inuyasha because I kept walking with no regret of what was to come. Where is he now? Waiting as I expected to take me in his arms. No...he's dead with a grieving party to prove it.

* * *

When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. and I've held your hand through all of these years and you still have all of me...

* * *

He did wipe my tears. He did fight my fears. He had always held my hand through the pain I called my life and even though I ridiculed and fought him he still stood by me. I know what I must do. I can't run anymore. It never solved my problems anyway. Time to head back.

Kagome

After my eyes gone dry I decided to help the others get shovels to bury him. All of a sudden a bright pink light came from the direction Kikyo had left. It was indeed Kikyo. She bent down near Inuyasha and chanted some words I couldn't hear. Then she laid next to him and I felt my soul returning.

Inuyasha

'Inuyasha..." Kikyo? Aren't I dead? "Yes but I'm bringing you back to life. You still have much to live for. By the way...Thanks for making my life on this earth eciting no matter what I did." Two minutes after she said that light started peering through the dark. Kikyo don't waste your life on me! My mind was screaming. "I want to" She replied therefore ending her life. I slowly stood.

Kagome

Inuyasha rose inch by inch as I felt the last drops of my soul returning. "Inuyasha! You're alive!!" I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips involuntarily. He accepted it but quickly broke it to say something to Kikyo. "I loved you and still do. I just need to move on...and Kagome is my future." He said softly. As though she could hear him her frozen lips turned to a smile of understanding. "I love you..." He repeated and kissed her sealed lips. For some reason I didn't take it offensively. He was only saying goodbye. "Let's put her soul to rest. We shall bury her in her village.' Miroku said. "No.." Inuyasha said softly. "She hated her village. Lets bury her in my forest by the well...that was the first place we met and the happiest day of her life." Then he got up with Kikyo in his arms and took of for 'Inuyasha's forest' to bury his beloved. Only time will tell if his opened wounds would ever be sealed.

Whad ya think? Sorry for anyone who feels Kikyo and Inuyasha don't belong in the same fic but I love it. Review!!! ;D


End file.
